Experiment Gone Wrong
by BlackRose915
Summary: Seven run away experiments tries to live a normal life after being tortured most of their life. But what happens when things don't go as planned and everything goes horribly wrong for this little family. with the government tracking them down, how can they live normal and still get their revenge.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

~!~Prolouge~!~

With the setting of the sun, a gang of seven arrives at the city of Tokyo all dressed in black hiding in the shadows. They are known as the Band of Seven, the most feared gang by day and the most wanted fugitives by night.

They were once a gang of eight, but one of them was caught by the government and was executed two months later when he gave no information to where thee others was hiding. Kyokotsu was the strongest physically but tactics wise he was the weakest. He was 7 ft tall and looked like a body builder on steroids. The government had illegally tortured Kyokotsu to pry information from him, but he never said a word. He might not have been the smartest person in the world, but he knew never to betray the ones he loved and consider as family.

After his execution, the remaining seven relocated and changed their identities as well as their appearance. They walked, talked and acted like normal citizens but they are anything but normal. More like ruthless, cruel, cold hearted monsters. What many do not know is those cold hearted monsters was once happy human beings that were captured by the government for their unique talents and was experimented on. I guess you can say that they were the lucky ones who did not mutate physically, transforming into a hideous monster.

The remaining seven escaped and tried to blend in with society. Since they appeared to be human they blended in just fine, but they are anything but human. If it was up to them, they would consider themselves a demon than a human. Since their escaped the government has grown frustrated in trying to capture them. And with their experiments still on the run, it was getting harder for the governments top scientist to contain their newest experiment that could destroy the world.


	2. Ch1: High School

Ch.1: HIgh School

Early Monday morning, people are driving to work and some to school. With morning traffic in the city, cars are at a stand still, all except for one. An all black motorcycle with blue flames was driving through traffic. The driver wore black leather hip huggers with a short leather jacket and a black helmet. A blue rose entwined with a black one was shown on the lower back of the rider.

The motorcyclist pulled up in the parking lot of Shikon High School, students watched as a new student arrived at their school. Many students was skeptical as to why someone would come here in the middle of the school year. The biker got off the bike and took off her helmet revealing long silky jet black hair falling down to the middle of her back and sparkling sapphire blue eyes that anybody could get lost in.

Her name is Kagome Higurashi, a new student that in now attending Shikon High. Kagome put her helmet under her arm and walked to the main entrance, ignoring the whispering she was hearing about her.

When she arrived in the office, the first hour bell rung letting students know that class has just started. Kagome walked to the front desk and was greeted by a nice middle aged woman.

"Good morning, is there anything you need?" Mrs. Tanaka said sweetly, but in the inside she groaned at the young lady's dress attire in front of her. Kagome's short leather jacket was zipped half way showing the top of blue lace bra. Mrs. Tanaka started to think that she might cause problems, but stop that thought as quick as it came. It wasn't her place to judge people how they dress.

"Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just started here today."

Mrs.. Tanaka looked through an orange file on her desk and smiled." Oh Yes Ms. Higurashi, here's your schedule to your classes and your locker number. I believe that's all for now. Welcome to Shikon High Ms. Higurashi." Kagome just nodded her head while grabbing her papers and left the office.

Kagome walked the halls to her locker, it was surprisingly clean. Shinny floors, green lockers, and not even one piece of paper on the ground. She looked at her schedule and saw that her first hour was History with Ms. Kaede. After putting hercombonation to her locker, Kagome put her helmet on the top shelf and grabbed a notebook that was in it, and walked to class with her schedule in her back pocket.

She walked to room 204 and listened as the whole class go silent upon her arrival. Kagome ignored them and turned her attention to the teacher in front of the class. The teacher was an elderly woman, probably in her early fifties, she had stopped writing on the white board giving Kagome her full attention and smiled warmly at her. Kagome took a moment to observe her new teacher. Her salt and pepper hair was pulled back in a low braid going down to her waist, dark brown eyes with bags un der them showing her lack of sleep, and a few wrinkles here and there.

" Hello, you must be our new student , Kagome Higurashi." She just nodded her head to confirm, the elderly woman's suspicion. " That's great. I'm Ms. Kaede your history teacher and I hope you like it here." Kagome noticed that the woman was actually glad to really have her as a student and wasn't just saying things so that she can like her. Kagome had new found respect for the old woman.

"You can sit at any empty desk you like Ms. Higurashi." Looking around the class for an open seat, it was hard when you was being stared at with curious, lustful, disgusted, friendly, and even jealous looks all at once. Thankful that she finally spotted an empty desk in the back of the class next to the window, Kagome decided that was the perfect desk for her. Everyone watched as she walked through the rowsof desk until she sat down. Kagome was getting aggravated when a few students would glance back at her then turn around and start to whisper things about her to their friends. They said stuff like, " Who does she think she is sitting in my Sesshomaru's seat" or " She's hot, I'm going to make her my woman." First of all she wasn't going to be claimed as no ones woman and second she don't even know who the hell Sesshomaru is.

While looking out of the window, Kagome watches as two squirrels played around an oak tree in the school's court yard, when she felt a heavy gaze fall upon her. She looked away from the window and almost laughed at the demon who just entered room, almost. An inu demon with long silver silky hair that would make any woman jealous, bright golden eyes that looks to be looking through your very soul, two magenta stripes on each cheek and crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. This unknown demon was glaring at her while walking in her direction. Kagome simplied dismissed him and stared back out the window, that's when she noticed the the class was quiet again, making her curious to who this demon is.

The tall 6 feet and 7 inches figure known as Sesshomaru. stood glaring down at the human who dares sits in his seat let alone ignore him like he wasn't there. " Wench, you will remove yourself from this Sesshomau's seat immediately."

Kagome looked up at the guy, who she found out was Sesshomaru and wondered was he that arrogant or just stupid. With the look her was giving her, she knew he was trying to intimidate her but she doesn't scare so easily. " First off," Kagome started while leaning forward putting her chin on her now clasped hands, " My name isn't wench it's Kagome so that next time you address me you would know." The class gasped on what they was hearing, it was unheard of someone actually living while telling off ' The Sesshomaru." Second, I sit wherever I please and no one dare demands anything from me." Kagome's eyes where cold and held unspoken promises, her voice was calm but had a type of malice in it that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Sesshomaru couldn't tell if this girl was extremely brave or is asking for a death wish. He watched as she turned away from him and back out the window, she was completely dismissing him AGAIN. Sesshomaru used his demon speed to grab the girl's throat and move her out of the way but Kagome saw it coming and went towards his throat as well.

The class stared in shock as Sesshomaru held Kagome by the neck as she held onto his as well. Kagome's eyes turned from sapphire blue to a stormy grey due to her anger. She couldn't believe that this demon put his claws on her, she just wasn't going to have it.

Ms. Kaede was also shocked as well but she got over it quickly and turned it into anger. " Mr. Tashio and Ms. Higurashi, you would stop this violence this instant!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru glared at one another before Kagome released him first and put her hands in the air, showing her surrender... For now. Sesshomaru let go next, giving her a look saying 'this isn't over.'

" Now both of you have detention after school. And Sesshomaru find a seat NOW." Kagome smirked and sat back down while Sesshomaru let out a low growl and sat in the next available seat, which unfortunately was next to Kagome.

In the crowded halls students were released from class and heading to lunch. Kagome went to her locker to drop off her notebook when a guy bumped into her. Since Kagome wasn't the type to get pushed around, she turned and grabbed the offender by the shirt and slammed him against the lockers. From a quick glance she thought it was Sesshomaru but took a closer look and could tell that it wasn't. The guy she grabbed is a half-demon with snow white hair and dog ears on top of his head, and gold eyes that showed his shock.

"You need to watch where you're going." Kagome said in a cold voice. Inuyasha was shocked at how strong this human is. One moment he was rushing in through the halls to meet up with his friends, then the next thing he know he was pinned against the lockers by a girl he never seen before. Getting over his shock, his anger came to play. "What the hell you talking about girl?"

" You wasn't paying attention and ran into me, watch where you going next time." " Damn sorry, now get your hands off of me." Kagome let go of the teen and watched him walk off. She then closed her locker and went outside to relax in the courtyard since she didn't feel like going to the cafeteria sitting around a bunch of people she don't even know, besides she's not of a lunch person anyways.

Inuyasha was still pissed off when he reached his friends. " What's wrong Inuyasha, you look upset?" He looked up and saw his girlfriend, Sango that he knew since second grade. She looked at him in concern with her light brown eyes and chocolate colored hair. " Was it Sesshomaru again?" she asked when he didn't respond to the first question.

"It's this new girl, she just manhandled me in the hallway because I bumped into her. The chick is crazy, I would of hit her if she wasn't a female." Sango now was the one to get angry, "Who is she? When I find her she is going to regret touching what's mine." Sango pulled on Inuyasha's arm going back the way he came from. Inuyasha looked at a hot steaming cup of Raman that was sitting on the table and took in before anyone noticed it was gone.

A lone figure under an oak tree sat sleeping in the shade, Kagome was in much need for a nap and this time was good as ever to do it. She was aware of her surroundings even in her sleep, she was the one to never let her guard down completely no matter what.

Not even ten minutes into her little cat nap, she was rudely awoken when she heard yelling.

"Hey you!" Kagome opened her eyes and saw a furious girl coming her way. Kagome never seen this girl before and didn't know why she was mad at her for, but quite frankly she didn't care.

Standing up brushing herself off, Kagome looked and saw the half-demon she ruffed up earlier.

"Hey Inuyasha, is this her?" the girl yelled back to the half-demon Inuyasha. "Yeah Sango that's her." Sango walked up to her and stood only a few inches away from her face.

"What's the big idea with you touching my boyfriend like that huh? You knew it was an accident, so why did you have to take it to a whole different level!"

Kagome sighed and walked around Sango. She didn't even know why she had to come to school in the first place. It's like living in an soap opera everyday where the drama never ends. " I don't have time for this." Kagome said, letting her know that this argument was a waste of her time, while walking away.

Sango reacted before she had time to think and threw a punch at her. Kagome side stepped the punch and grabbed her arm, twisting it, and turned face to face with Sango. " Listen here, I do what I want and your boyfriend better watch out next time and you as well. Cause next time you try something like that again I won't be as merciful." Kagome let her go and started to walk off when she heard a loud growl.

Quickly turning around, she saw Inuyasha in his demon form. He's fangs and claws lengthen in size, his eyes was blood red with blue pupils and he looked hungry for blood... Her blood.

* * *

Here we go...

Please review


	3. Ch2: To Know the Truth

Ch.2: To Know the Truth

" Shit." Kagome hissed under her breath, she should of figured that the hanyou would want the human as his mate and will protect her no matter what. She just needed to get away from him, maybe run. 'No, I'm not running, no half-breed is going to get the best of me. Besides this might be fun.'Kagome smirkedwhile getting into fighting stance. It wasn't long until Inuyasha made the first move. He leaped at her with his claws extended, Kagome just side stepped the attack and kicked him in the back making him stumble forward.

Sango watched the fight happening and saw how fast the girl was moving, it was kind of inhuman speed. Fearing her boyfriend's life so went to the only person she knew that can help Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was sitting down eating his chicken salad when he heard someone calling his name franticly. He looked up and saw his half-brother's girlfriend running towards him. "Sesshomaru," Sango said panting, " Inuyasha...beast... Fighting...girl." Sango was relieved that Sesshomaru understood her because she didn't have enough breath to say a complete sentence.

Sesshomaru ran out of the cafeteria towards his brother's scent. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha let his beast take over like that. And most importantly, who is this girl that he is fighting. He sniffed the air and smelt blood, it was Inuyashas' and not his opponent. When he reached the court yard he was so shocked that he even let his mask of indifference slip for a split second.

Kagome kneed him in the gut before punching him in the face making his beast even more angry. She was the type for a good fight but with an out of control hanyou fighting mindlessly, it was getting pretty boring. With that in mind, Kagome decided to put an end to this. She stood and waitedfor his next attack, which by the way didn't take long, and punched him in the face with so much force he flew threw three trees landing unconscious.

Giving a satisfying smirk she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked back to her tree so can finish taking her nap she was so rudely interrupted from. But before she can another person attacked her from behind. Kagome crouched down and watched as a green whip go over her head cutting the tree in half before disintegrating to ashes. 'Awww that was my favorite tree.' she thought amusingly. Kagome turned to see one of the last people she wanted to see at the moment... Sesshomaru. 'My day just isn't going the way I want it to.'

"I was about to sleep there." kagome pouted while stumping her foot like a child. When Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, she couldn't help but smirk. " Oh well, I'm just going to take my frustration out on you."

" What are you?" Sesshomaru knew that she wasn't human no matter what his scenes told him. He already has a problem with her but there's just something about her that demands his attention. Pushing those uncertain feeling aside , he waited for her to answer his question.

Kagomes' eyes darkened to a stormy grey and her face hardened almost looking angry.

" What am I?" She said while letting out a bitter laugh. " I'm something that shouldn't exist. I'm not human nor demon. To tell you the truth, I don't even know what I am besides a weapon." Kagome looked off at a distance, eyes glossing over with anger. " People try and do the impossible and don't think about how it effect others, and I'm apart of the others who was effected." her face expression looked almost calm but her eyes held pain, sadness, and anger.

Sesshomaru was a little confused about what she was talking about but listened to her anyways. "They made us to killing monsters instead of human beings we once was. Not caring about what it would do to us mentally or physically, all they cared about was all of the money they were receiving from the experiment they was paid to do. While they lived for the money, we suffered daily for their selfishness." Kagome growled the last part out. She couldn't understand why she was telling him all of this but for some reason she trusted him and she was glad that he actually listened.

"So you was experimented on, but you never said by who?" Kagome looked into his eyes searching for something, he stared back at her. When she gave him a small smile, he assumed that she found whatever she was looking for. " The scientist at Shikon- No- Tama."

"That's the largest medical facility in the world, why would they want to do something like that?" "To create the ultimate weapon." she said casually like it wasn't nothing.

To say that he was shocked would of been an understatement, he didn't understand why someone would pay scientist to do this, unless the government was involved. " Onimugo Tomoko would do anything to obtain power."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. " How do you know him?" she said through clenched teeth. " He is the general of Japan's military as well as the owner of Shikon- No- Tama." Kagome let out an annalistic growl out of frustration "Now is he huh?" Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, watching as they changed colors, and that's when he knew that she was planning something big. The grey in her eyes twirled around the blue then it stopped at a stormy blue color, that's when a smirked appeared on her plumped rosy lips. "Well then sense he is the one in charge, we just need to make our way up."

Lifting a silver eyebrow in questioning, " And who is we?" " That's for me to know, and you to find out." She said in a teasing voice before walking back into the school, but stopped when she was right next to Sesshomaru." By the way, thanks for the info. Now I know who's the monster in charge." then left without a second glance.

Sesshomaru walked up to his unconscious brother and kicked him in the ribs. Inuyasha groaned in pain and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at him with amusement in his eyes. " What the hell was that for?" he yelled while getting up glaring at his brother. "That little brother, was for getting your ass kicked by a girl."

* * *

Yes I know that this was short but the next chapter will be longer I promise.

Please review and tell me what you think... Thanks!


	4. Ch3:My revenge,Your Revenge, Our revenge

Ch.3: My Revenge, Your Revenge, Our Revenge

Kagome walked to Ms. Kaede's class, since it was the end of the day, for detention. When she arrived in the class she saw Sesshomaru already there, sitting in the middle on the class along with five other students.

" Ms. Higurashi please take a seat next to Mr. Tomoko." Kaede said pointing to the half spider demon. He had black hair that went to his shoulders pulled back in a pony tail, red eyes that held a certain gleam, and his blood red lips that was smiling at her.

She knew that he was going to be a problem just by the dark aura he gave off. Kagome took her seat to his left and tried her best ignore him as he sat there staring at her.

"Hello I'm Naraku." "And I don't care." said responded back in a monotone voice looking away from him. "Oh feisty, I like it." he said moving closer to her, just as she was about to tell him off her cell phone rang. Kagome pulled her phone out of her back pocket, unknowingly knocking her schedule out of it as well, and looked at the caller id. She groaned before answering it. "Yes." she said in an obviously annoyed voice.

" Where are you, your suppose to be at home 15 minutes ago?" a deep male voice responded. "At school, I have detention today." "WHAT? It's only your first day and your already starting trouble."

" Bankotsu chill out OK?" " No you chill out, I don't have time for your bullsh-." Before he was able t finish his sentence, she hung up on him. Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down, and then realized that Naraku was still staring at her. " Do you need something?" she snapped at him.

Naraku's smirk never wavered but only grew wider. "Yes, your name?" " It's Kagome. Now are you satisfied?" "Well-" Naraku was cut off by the ringing of Kagome's phone once again. Still being irritated and mad, she didn't bother looking at the caller id as she answered. " What!" she snapped at the caller. " So much for a friendly hello to your favorite older brother."

Kagome smiled when she recognized the voice. "Sorry Jakotsu, what's up?" "So I heard that your in detention." " Yeah I am and it really sucks, you should bust me out of here." Kagome joked while leaning back in her chair putting her feet on the desk. "I'm way ahead of you lil sis." All of a sudden the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers. Kagome laughed at everyone getting soaked "Your the best." She said in between laughs and hung up her phone.

When everyone was outside, Kagome spotted Jakostu and headed in his direction until she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around and saw the girl she was in detention with her red angery eyes glaring at her. Her black hair was wet and her make up running down her face. Kaome smirked at her then turned back around to her brother.

" Hi big brother." She said with a bright smile. "Hey little sister." Jakotsu said while giving her a hug. The young man she hugged was a couple months older than her and had graduated a year before her. Hid black was pulled back in a low pony tail to his neck and his violet eyes shun with mischief and happiness but held a dark lust that was missed by many.

" Thanks for getting me out of there, some creep wouldn't shut up talking to me." She said the last part with a slight scowl on her face, but she wasn't the only one. Jakotsu stood with a dark look in his eyes and a scowl marrying his face as well. "Who is he?" his voice lost all of his cheeriness and was void of any emotion. It could send shivers down anyone's back, but since Kagome was use to it she wasn't all that effected by it.

"Some guy named Naraku." "Naraku Tomoko Kagome looked a little shocked " Y-you mean he's Onigumo's son?" She stuttered out. Jakotsu nodded his head once before Kagome started laughing. Jakotsu had a feeling he was missing something very important or probably funny, he wasn't sure yet. "This is so rich." " Kagome what's going on?" With all jokes aside, Kagome looked up at him, her eyes spoke with determination and untold vengeance. " Onigumo is the one we are looking for." " You mean..." He asked shocked, his only answer was a smirk from his little sister.

Getting over his shock, Jakotsu smirked as well. "It's about damn time, how did you find out?" "I had a little chat with the Taiyouka of the West's heir."she said smugly. " And is his information reliably?" "I believe so, but I'll tell Renkotsu when I get home with more info." She said while heading towards her motorcycle with Jakostu's next to hers. " Good idea, while we at it you need to get close to this Naraku character. You know, keep your friends close-" "-and you enemies even closer." Kagome said with a satisfied smirk. "I'll meet you at the house later, I'm going to let Bankotsu cool off a bit, besides I have something to do." she said while putting her helmet on then starting up her bike. "K, don't take to long." with that said Jakotsu speed off on his bike towards the city.

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome saw the girl she fought with earlier, Sango, glaring at her. Ignoring the obviously unimportant girl, Kagome looked ahead of her and drove off.

It was two in the morning when Kagome returned home to the four story condo where her and her six brothers live at. Turning off her engine and parking it in the 4 car garage (even though it doesn't hold everyone's car) and walked into the house heading towards the kitchen. Before she reaches the fridge something was thrown at her. Kagome reacted fast and flipped over the island counter and grabbed a knife that was sitting there. She heard glass shatter and faced where the object was thrown from. Kagome frowned when she saw it was just her brother Bankotsu.

" What the hell is your problem Bankotsu, you could of hit me!" " You is my problem! Why the hell is you coming home so late for smelling like drugs and alcohol!" Bankutsu's usually calm face was anything but calm. His hazel eyes burning with anger, and his hair was loss down his back.

" That's none of your business, I'm home now!" Kagome yelled while stabbing the knife into the countertop. "That's not answering my question, where were you at?" " I was out."

" No shit Sherlock, I can obviously figure that out."v"Then that's all you need to know." Kagome said and walked away heading towards the stairs so she could go to her room and hopefully get a few hours of sleep before school. Once reaching her door she was slammed face first against it. "Don't turn your back on me" Bankotsu hissed out behind her. She was stuck between her door and the hard body of her brother.

Getting anger, Kagome fought back. She head butted him, making Bankotsu stumble back. Quickly turning around she punched him in the face. " Don't you ever fuckinng hit me again!" Kagome yelled at him. Bankotsu recovered and threw a punch at her to only be caught. Looking away from him, Kagome saw her eldest brother, Renkotsu, who was glaring down at them. " What's the meaning of this?" he asked sternly." Bankotsu put his hands on me!" "Well that bitch is coming home smelling like a loss teenage girl!" " Don't call me loss!"

"Bankotsu!" Renkotsu said with extra authority in her voice. " Watch what you call your sister. And Kagome why are you coming home so late?" " I had to handle some business with some friends of mine." " Does these friends of yours give you the information you needed?" Kagome gave her brother a innocent smile. "Most definitely." Bankotsu snatched his hand away from his brother. "What's going on?" he asked obviously confused. They both ignored him and continued to look at each other in the eyes. "Good job." "Thank you brother." she said still smiling and enjoying the praise from her brother. "Goodnight Kagome." "Night Ren."

Morning arrived to quick for Kagome's liking, with only two hours of sleep since her brothers kept her up until tree and then took her another hour just to get ready for bed. Getting dressed for school, Kagome put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple hoodie, and a black leather boots that went to her knee. Not feeling like taking her motorcycle, Kagome decided to take one of her brother's car.

Finally ready, Kagome went downstairs to the kitchen where she was greeted with all six of her brothers. Bankutsu was channel surfing while eating a bowl of captain crunch, Renkotsu was making an omelet on the stove with Jakotsu right next to him making blueberry pancakes, Suikotsu was sitting on the high chair reading the paper drinking coffee at the island, Ginkotsu eating toast, and Mukotsu sat in the corner mixing poisons.

"Morning everyone." Kagome said while grabbing a glass, pouring her self some orange juice. " What was with all the yelling last night dear?" Jakotsu asked looking away from the skillet to give Kagome his attention. " Nothing I couldn't handle." She said smugly. " So what did you find out?" Renkotsu asked before Bankotsu would say anything.

" Well our dear General Onigumo Tomoko has been searching high and low for his 'stolen' experiments that he even gotten the government involved." Everyone had stopped what they was doing and was paying attention to her. " He lives here in Tokyo with his two kids that attends my school. He haven't contacted Shikon-No-Tama in five years and instead has been looking for the criminals that has his precious experiments." Putting her now empty glass in the sink, she realized that everyone was deep in thought. She grabbed a pair of keys off the counter and headed towards the front door. "I'm going to school now, oh and your omelet is burning Renkotsu." She heard him curse and laughed at him. While her brother wasn't paying attention to her , she had grabbed the keys to his black Mercedes Benz. Finally laughing out loud, Kagome hopped in the car and drove off to school.

It seemed like everyone was plotting against her. In her first and second hour the demoness, which she found out was Kagura Tomoko. She seemed to have a grudge held against her from yesterday's little incident in detention. Then Sango was in her third hour as well as Kagura, and Naraku who seems to be in everyone of her classes so far even though he wasn't yesterday.

Sitting in the back of her calculus class, Kagome put in her headphones and started to listen to her ipod. Trying her best to zone everyone out when she felt her phone vibrate. Looking at her phone she receive a text message from TB1 saying ' OT SNT, U GOT 45 MIN 2 E LIME N 8.' she could't help but smile at the message. She quickly sent a message to all of her brothers ' B home n 5 min, time 2 c dad.' Raising her hand,Kagome asked the teacher to go to the infirmary which he gladly said yes to.

Grabbing her books, she left the class and went to her locker to drop them off. Once she got in her car she receives 6 messages from her brothers saying that they understood and was on their way. She laughed a little while driving out of the parking lot when she thought of the message TB1, Hinten, had sent,' Onigumo Tomoko at Shikon-No-Tama, you got 45 minutes to eliminate.'

It was perfect, no one was going to get in the way of her and her brothers revenge. 'Our revenge.'

* * *

Thank you for reading. I also want to know your thoughs on the story so far, I really would like that. Thanks!

Please review


	5. Ch4: Shikon-No-Tama Medical Facility

Ch.4: Shikon-no-Tama Medical Facility

* * *

A large glass building stood in the middle of Tokyo . Standing 50 stories high, everyone knows it as the largest medical facility in the world, Shikon-no-Tama. Everything was the same like any other day, nothing eventful or interesting was happening. People running in and out of the building, mail boy moving from cubical to cubical delivering mail, and even the building's greatest investor Onigumo Tomoko is here as well. Yup, as normal as you can get... so far.

Everyone was minding their own business, unaware of the danger to come. Without warning gun shots went off towards the entrance of the building. Three figures in all black stood in the door way with machine guns in each hand and a skull mask on. "Everyone get down!" the figure on the left yelled out. Everyone listened and got on the floor. The guy in the middle nodded his head once, giving the other two an unknown signal. The security guards on duty was shot and killed without remorse.

"Hey Bank, what we do now?" figure 2 said to the man in charge. "We wait for the signal." Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, and Suikotsu were the distraction while the others handle the real deal.

In the surveillance room another man in all black and a skull mask was disabling security cameras and alarms. Renkotsu did his magic with the computers, deleting evidence and locating their target. Looking at the many screens he finally found what he was looking for and smirked. Renkotsu pulled the walkie talkie from his pocket and pushed the button.

" 'May, he's on the 45th floor in Dr. Shori's office."

"Roger that baldy." A female voice said while giggling back. Renkotsu growled but didn't say anything back, he would handle her when they get home. He was still looking out for any danger, ignoring the stench of blood from the two security guards that he killed when he first arrives in the room. He also was watching Jakotsu and Mukotsu in the basement, who was putting up C4. When this was over the whole building will end with a bang.

* * *

Kagome was on the elevator going to the 45th floor wearing a white nurses outfit that she took from a nurse on her way up. Of course the nurse isn't alive now, or Kagome wouldn't be wearing her clothes.

Strapped to her side was a fully loaded pistol with a silencer on it. She wanted to get this done quick and quietly, she didn't want unnecessary attention during the mission. The elevator 'dinged' letting her know that she arrived on her floor. Everyone was walking around working, not knowing of the danger larking just around the corner.

Kagome casually walked down the hallway to Dr. Shori's office. Once arriving she knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a female voice said on the other side of the door. "It's nurse Maya, I have the documents you sent me to get." "Oh yes, come in." With a file in her hand that she took from one of the secretary's desk that she pasted by, Kagome walked inside the office closing the door behind her. She saw her target sitting with his back towards her, momentarily putting him on hold, Kagome walked to the desk and sat the folder down. "Thank you Nurse Maya, you are dismissed." Dr. Shori said while opening the file, not even bothering looking up at her.

Onigumo watched as the nurse turned around from the desk looking him straight in the eye. When he saw her sapphire eyes flash grey, he knew he was in some deep shit. His eyes widened and quickly got up, to only be kicked back down in his chair. After kicking Onigumo, Kagome pulled out her gun quickly shooting the doctor in her head killing her instantly. Pointing the gun at Onigumo, Kagome smiled down at him sending shivers down his spine.

"What's wrong Onigumo? Don't like what you created?" she asked sweetly. Onigumo didn't say a word and kept staring at her. Kagome frowned at his lack of response and decided to put an end to it. "see you in hell." she growled out as she pulled the trigger, shooting him in the head as well.

Walking out the room with a slight smile on her face, Kagome went to the emergency stairs. Hooking the end of her zip line, that was on her waist to the railing, Kagome jumped down all 45 floors to the main floor. Unlatching the line from her belt loop, Kagome pulled the fire alarm and walked to the main lobby where people from different floors where running out of the building disrupting the 'robbery' the was going on.

As soon as the alarms went off, Bankotsu knew it was their signal to leave. "Let's go!" he yelled loud enough for Ginkotsu and Shikotsu to hear. They ran towards the back of the building and changed into lab coats where they met the others, who was as well dressed in lab coats. Kagome met up with the guys to see them ready, she looked down at Mukotsu and asked was everything in place.

"Yes it is." he replied with amusement in his voice. "Good, now give me the detonator and lets go." Kagome held her hand out as Mukotsu handed her the switch to set off the bombs. They quickly joined the crowed of people who was running outside. Once Kagome and her brothers was at a safe distance, she flicked the switch blowing up the building destroying everything and everyone that was inside the medical facility.

They walked away from the burning building to their cars, dropping the stolen lab coats on the way. None of them looked back to see the people they hurt or the lives they destroyed. Truthfully they really could care less, they had stopped caring when their families stopped and gave them up for money and was experimented on. That was when they gave up on humanity and only cared about each other, because that's all they had left in this world.

* * *

Kagome arrived home in her black Lamborghini, with tented windows and a light blue rose on the gas cap. After parking her car in the garage, she looked it up and went inside the dark house. She knew that her brothers don't like it when she gets home late, but she got to do what she got to do. Grabbing a glass out of the cabinet, Kagome went to the fridge and poured some orange juice. Kagome realized that there was mumbling in the living room and went to investigate. In the room, Renkotsu was sitting on a black loveseat talking on the phone. She saw the rest of her brothers in the room as well, Jakotsu and Bankotsu was on the black couch, matching the loveseat. On the floor Ginkotsu and Suitsoku laid spread out in the plush white rug, in between them sat a glass coffee table with a crystal vase in it held a dozen black roses. Looking around again, Kagome scrunched up her face when she realized that someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Mukotsu?" Kagome asked while covering her frown behind her glass. "Not sure, he showed up an hour ago then left not saying anything." Jakotsu said shrugging, and went back to listening to Renkotsu's conversation.

Kagome rose an eye brow obviously confused and eased dropped into her brother's conversation as well. "Yes… Yes… of course… alright then, thank you Principle Takahashi." Now she was even more confused, why was her principle calling her house. Suikotsu smirked up at Kagome with a bottle of vodka in his hand. "Looks like someone's on trouble." Kagome shrugged her shoulders " Whatever." the took the bottle from him and poured some in her orange juice.

Renkotsu cleared his throat getting everyone attention. "It seems like we have a conference with our baby sister's principle." Renkotsu's voice was so cold, and that's all it took to make Kagome very nervous.

Kagome took a large gulp of her drink, which was more alcohol than juice. "What our little flower do this time?" Jakotsu asked while smirking. " It must have slipped her mind that she got into a fight yesterday and didn't mention it." Renkotsu said while glaring at her.

Chugging down the rest of her liquor, Kagome thought of a good enough excuse to tell her bothers. "Well you see what had happen was, there was a slight mishap with a student at school. One thing lead to another and there you go." she knew that wasn't a good explanation, but that was the quickest thing she could think of without giving anything away.

Everyone sat in silence, no one dared to break the tension in the air between the two siblings. But of course in every family there is one idiot who dared. "What the hell does that even mean? Can you at least give us a straight forward answer for once!" Bankotsu was yelling by now, he couldn't understand why she was so stubborn. She was asked a simple question and she turned her answer into a damn riddle. Bankotsu was heated now, and when he gets mad he tend to do stupid things.

" Calm down Bankotsu, we don't have time for you to lose your cool right now." stated a calm and collective Suikotsu. " Calm down? I don't need to calm down you bi-polar son of a-" "Silence!" a deep and almost robotic voice demanded. It was rare to hear Ginkotsu talk, but when he does everyone listens. " Let Kagome talk and explain herself or else." Bankotsu glared at Ginkotsu, then turned his attention back to Kagome and nodded his head once letting her know that he was listening.

Kagome was grateful that Ginkotsu stopped Bankotsu before a fight broke out, because right now she didn't really have the energy to deal with him right now. "I got in an argument with the hanyue's girlfriend, she tried to hit me so I let her know that she don't want to start a fight with me ever. Of course her hanyou boyfriend lost control of his demon blood and attacked me mindlessly. Being the nice person that I am, I knocked him out so he could get himself back under control."

Once her story was over, Kagome waited for at least one of her brothers to speak and wasn't disappointed when Bankotsu was the first to start ranting. "How dare that son of a bitch put his hands on you? When I find him, I'm going to make him regret it." Bankotsu was pacing back and forth thinking of various ways to kill the hanyou who had tried to hurt his little sister.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes at his antics and looked back at Renkotsu. " So what did the principle say?" "Just that she wants a meeting with us as well as the hanyue's parents tomorrow at eight." Jakotsu smirked and looked over at the now buzzed Kagome, who was now drinking straight out of the bottle. " This is going to be interesting."

* * *

(A/N:) ok here's another chapter, sorry it took me so long but I should update this story for now on. Thank you!


End file.
